Liars and Cheaters
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Written for Kricket Williams. Penny found out Kevin lied to her and cheated on her so she turns to her Chocolate Adonis for comfort.


**Written for my friend Kricket Williams. My very first non-slash story as well as it being another pairing besides Morgan and Reid. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Unfortunately.**

**CWC: 1,089**

**Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Penelope Garcia didn't know how she ended up at Derek Morgan's door. She remembered going to Kevin's house and then leaving abruptly. Now she was standing at Derek's door tears streaming down her face as she knocked. <em>Please let him be home, and not with some girl.<em>

Derek was woken up by the insistent knocking on his door. He sat up on the couch and noticed he must've fallen asleep while watching the television. Sighing he got up and walked to the door and after looking through the peephole, unlocked the door.

"Penny? What are you doing here?" he asked softly.

Penelope shrugged as more tears fell down her face. Derek pulled her inside and shut the door behind her. He guided her to the couch and pushed Clooney off so she could sit. He went into his bedroom and grabbed the tissues and handed her the box while he went into the kitchen to put the tea kettle on. While he waited for the water to boil he went back into the living room and sat next to Penny.

"Talk to me mama, what's wrong?"

"Kevin."

"Kevin?"

Penny dabbed her eye with the tissue, "I was supposed to meet him for dinner and then he texted me and said that he'd have to take a rain check on dinner because he was so caught up with work. I told him that that was fine. So I go over there-"

"Hang on a sec," Derek said as the kettle started to whistle.

He got up and made them both a cup of chamomile tea. Derek normally didn't drink the chamomile tea, but Spencer had told him that it was good for when he was stressed. So he kept it for whenever his friend came over. Taking the cups back into the living room, he handed Penny hers and sat back down.

"Okay, so you went over there?"

Penny nodded sipping the tea, "Yes. He gave me a key to his apartment for whenever I wanted to go over and he wasn't home. So I figured I would just hang out there, maybe make dinner for him there. And I got there and, and," Penny started to cry again.

"And what, sweetness?"

"I found him with some, some bimbo."

"What?"

Penny nodded, "Yes they were all over each other. I left and the next thing I knew I was standing here."

"Damn," Derek said putting his tea down.

"That Kevin Lynch will rue the day he met Penelope Garcia! He thinks he's such a computer genius, well he doesn't know Penelope Garcia and I will make sure he never forgets who he just decided to mess with!"

Derek chuckled, "Easy, baby girl. I know you're upset, but take it easy."

Derek pulled Penny into a hug and just held her there as she broke down again. He rubbed her back and spoke comforting words to her. After a minute Penny looked up at Derek.

"Derek?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?" Derek said looking down at her.

Penny hesitantly leaned forward and pressed their mouths together. Derek pulled back and looked at Penny in shock. He was speechless. When Derek didn't speak, Penny crushed their mouths together again and moved closer to him trying to deepen the kiss. Derek moaned low in his throat and pulled back.

"Fuck," He panted.

Penny tried to reach for him again and he shook his head, "No, Penny, stop. We can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Penny, you don't really want this. You're just looking for solace."

"Derek Morgan, shut up. I've been in love with you for years. Waiting for you to see that what you were looking for was here all along. But you kept going to those other women and I sat here waiting, hoping that you'd see me as more than a friend."

"Penny…I…"

"I love you, Derek."

"I love you too, Penny. Have for a long time, but just was afraid and then you met Kevin and I lost my chance with you."

"I don't have Kevin anymore," Penny smirked.

Derek chuckled and pulled Penny on his lap. Derek kissed Penny hard on the mouth and she gasped and parted her lips. Derek took that opportunity to stick his tongue in her mouth. He had just slipped his hands under her shirt and gripped her breasts when her cell phone rang.

"Mmm," She said pulled away from Derek's mouth.

"Don't answer it."

"Gotta, hot stuff, could be Jayje with a case."

Derek pulled Penny's bra down and kneaded her breasts between his hands causing her to arch her back and lean into Derek's touch as the phone continued to ring.

Penny smiled as she pulled back from Derek's mouth again and pulled out her cell to see that it was Kevin.

"Don't answer it, baby," Derek murmured.

Penny shrugged and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"_Hey, babe was wondering if you were busy, I finished my work and was hoping we could go out to a late dinner and maybe a movie."_

Penny grinned, "Unfortunately, I'm very busy. And I will continue to be busy every single day, so why don't you just continue to fuck that chick you were with tonight."

"_Penny, what are you talking about?"_

"I SAW YOU! You and that girl were all over each other on your bed."

"_Oh, shit."_

Penny nodded and tried not to moan as Derek lifted her shirt and took a nipple into his mouth. "Oh shit is right, Kevin. I can't believe you would do that to me. I thought you loved me."

"_Baby-"_

"You no longer have that right to call me baby. I am not your baby any longer," Penny said trying to stifle the moan in her voice as Derek put his fingers down her pants and started massaging her clit.

"_Penny, honey, can't we talk about this?"_

"I will make you rue the day you were born Kevin! Remember how you told me I was a better tech than you? Well you ain't seen nothing yet."

"Mm, baby, hang up the phone. Wanna make you feel so good," Derek murmured in her neck.

"_Look, I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean-"_

"Good bye Kevin."

Penny hung up her cell phone and tossed it on Derek's coffee table. She stood up and looked sinfully at Derek as she pulled him to his feet. As she dragged him to the bedroom she laughed.

"Fuck, Kevin."

"Mm, baby, I'd much rather fuck you."

Penny laughed, "Then do it."

And Derek did. All night.

**END.**


End file.
